Come And Get It
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James Smut*** A drabble for written for someone special


**A/N So I wrote this for someone based on a pic I have, but tumblr was being a little bitch and wouldn't work, so... She knows who she is, and I hope you enjoy this :)**

You spent all day sending James teasing messages and pictures with your phone, knowing he'd be coming home later tonight, and you wanted him all ready for you. For some reason, you love doing this to him, but since he was gone for the weekend, which was way too long in your opinion, your body is craving your boyfriend badly. You figure that you're miserable, so why shouldn't he be, too?

You pull up in your driveway and get out, padding up to your front door. You just slide the key in the lock when a pair of arms wraps around you from behind. You gasp but quickly relax when the familiar scent of your boyfriend wafts up to your nose. His arousal pressing into your lower back makes you giggle, because you know it's your fault.

James's lips start attacking your neck as one of his hands comes up to finsh the task of unlocking and opening the door, the other slipped up under your top, firmly grasping your hip as if he's scared you're gonna get away from him. Once the thick wood comes open, he shoves you inside and slams you against it, cupping your breasts roughly with his hands. "You are so gonna get it", he growls, his sunglasses are still on his face, but you can already picture the smoldering look hiding behind those silver lenses.

You open your mouth to say something when his mouth covers yours hard, shutting you up. He tugs at your bottom lip with his teeth without mercy, until you're almost whimpering from the pain. With that, he pulls back and drags his tongue across it several times to ease the ache, then it delves inside of your mouth with no warning. Your hands make their way to his hair, tugging the silky locks between your fingers as you wantonly buck your hips up into his. He bites down on your tongue and pulls away, taking a few steps back.

The sunglasses are torn from his face and dropped to the floor, but before you even hear the clank against the hardwood, he both unzips and unbuttons his pants, pulling it and the boxers down together. James holds his cock around the base, it's so thick and hard that you can see the vein underneath pulsing. As always, this sight makes your mouth water and your panties instantly grow damp. "Do you want this?", he asks. You respond with a nod.

Moving a bit closer to you, James raises his voice and repeats his question with a sharper tone. "I said, do you want this?", his eyes are dark.

"Yes", your voice comes out weaker than intended, making your boyfriend smile. Oh how he loves it when you submit to him.

"Come here", he says as he tilts his head to the side and crooks his index finger at you.

Biting onto the corner of your lip in just way you know that drives him crazy, you shake your head no at him and stare him directly in the eye.

His face flushes and you see a hint of anger, but all it does is send a jolt of electricity through your body. Surprisingly, he smiles and says, "Take your pants off".

Being the smart ass that you are, you take your shirt off and smirk at him, as it dangles from your fingertips for a few seconds before you let it go. "Bitch", he utters, but still this only drives your arousal further along. Next, you reach behind yourself to unclasp your bra and take it off, then bring your own hands up to cup your breasts, watching his eyes darken with lust.

"Do you want these?", you ask him huskily, enjoying this little game.

"Yeah", he nods his head slightly, much against his will.

"Can't have 'em...yet", you taunt while raising your eyebrows, then letting them go and trailing your hands slowly down your torso to the waistband of your dress pants.

Taking your sweet time, you undo the zipper and button, and let the silk slide down your legs, watching James all the while. He's pumping his cock slowly, desperate for relief from his dark, throbbing manhood. He swallows hard as his eyes follow every movement you make with your hand, sliding it down over the front of your panties, and dragging it back up slowly. You tease by letting out a tiny moan, and then seductively push the undergarment down your legs. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes", comes out breathily and you see the way his chest puffs out with each shallow breath.

Stepping out of the clothes, you saunter away to the staircase, then turn back over your shoulder and crook your finger at James now. "If you want it, come and get it", you entice, then giggle and start running up the stairs.


End file.
